


M̶u̶r̶d̶e̶r̶e̶r̶.̶.̶?̶ ̶

by Snowy_Mars_0807



Series: Murderer Series [1]
Category: Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hybrids, Murder, Murderer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Mars_0807/pseuds/Snowy_Mars_0807
Summary: "GET OUT OF MY FACE AND HOUSE YOU FREAKS!!!!""I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY SISTER!!!""THIS IS WHAT HE WANTS US TO DO GUYS. SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO US GOD FRIDGEN DAMNIT""KILL ME ALREADY IF YOU FREAKING HATE THIS MUCH GODDAMNIT!!!!"
Relationships: Angel/Casper, Kat/Fred, Mars/Liam
Series: Murderer Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724524





	1. Disclaimer

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work and i also have this on wattpad and my name there is Lhoriel Luv

There may be parts of the story that may trigger some people. All the characters in this story are mine and also the oc's, they are not copied from anything and are only inspired by my friends. Pls dont copy this story. Thats all bye Luvs 

~Lhoriel Luv💜


	2. DESCRIPTION OF THIS STORY

Title:

Murderer...?

Seasons:

2-4 there might be a bonus Season if I'm up to it

Plot for season 1 & 2:

Nate was fine until he witnessed a murder by his own cousin. Then he got crazier and crazier until he finally cracked and told his 2 other cousins, Cyan & Althea. Cyan is part of the police with the cousin that Mars killed, Vincent, while Althea is an artist but is also part of the police and she is an artist for fun. Will Nate's cousin die or will there still be hope for his messed up world?

A/N:

WW3 already happened in this au and there are already cyborgs in this and also some mythical creatures. Slow updates. This is book one of the series i am making, this book only consists of Season 1 & 2 book 2 which consists of Seasons 3 & 4 will only be published when this book is finished and there might be another book for a bonus season in the future. Each Season will have 20-30 episodes because some of the episodes are long, the number of the episodes in each season vary on how long each episode is. Also you may see some KPOP references here and there. Bye Luvs

~Lhoriel Luv💜


	3. INTRO

Name:  
Mars  
Age:  
18  
Status:  
Secretly Dating  
Gender:  
Girl  
Sexuality:  
Bisexual  
Dating:  
Liam  
Species :   
Fallen Angel, Blue Wolf Hybrid  
Type:Rare  
Power:  
The Moon and Water  
Siblings:  
Fred, Kyle, Felix, Kai, Katie  
Additional info:  
Twins with Fred, Younger by 10 minutes. Fred and Mars are the middle children. Listens to Music while composing songs in her free time. Has afternoon classes. Is almost the same as Fred. Works the night shift at You Can STAY café.

Name:  
Kat  
Age:  
18  
Status:  
Secretly Dating   
Gender:  
Girl   
Sexuality:  
Straight   
Dating:  
Fred  
Species:  
Fallen Angel, Purple Cat hybrid  
Type:  
Rare  
Power:  
Can Knock out and Revive people against their will  
Siblings:  
None  
Additional Info:   
Is the second youngest. Hobbies are reading Manga while listening to music in her free time. Has afternoon classes. Is bad at lieing. The Knock out only lasts for 30 minutes. Supports LGBT+. Works the night shift at Lights café.

Name:  
Clara  
Age:  
19  
Status:  
Single  
Gender:  
Girl  
Sexuality:  
Straight  
Dating:  
None  
Species:  
Devil and Bear hybrid  
Type:   
Very Rare  
Power:  
Love and Heartbreak  
Siblings:  
None  
Additional info:  
Is the third oldest in the group but is considered the second oldest cause Lisa is usually with her other group of friends. Draws and listens to music in her free time. Looks cute but can seriously hurt people. Is one of the only girl devils in the world. Has afternoon classes. Would rather be single. Supports LGBT+. Works the morning shift with Casper at Astrology café.

Name:  
Sandra  
Age:  
18  
Status:  
Single  
Gender:  
Girl   
Sexuality:  
Straight   
Dating:  
None  
Species:  
Satan's daughter,Devil  
Type:  
Very Rare  
Power:  
Hell and Lava/Magma  
Siblings:  
Cori  
Additional info:   
Is the youngest in the group. Is twins with Cori. Younger by 2 minutes. Is not in good terms with her sister cause of reasons. Favored by her father but Cori doesn't know. Despite being the youngest she is next in the throne. Has afternoon classes. Prefers being and staying single. Supports LGBT+. Works the morning shift at Lights café.

Name:  
Angel  
Age:  
19  
Status:  
Openly Dating  
Gender:  
Girl   
Sexuality:  
Straight   
Dating:  
Casper  
Species:  
Fallen Angel, Devil, Fox hybrid  
Type:  
Very Rare   
Power:  
Mind Reading and Teleportation  
Siblings:  
None  
Additional info:  
Is the fourth oldest but is considered as third because of Lisa. Draws, Plays video games, or listens to music in her free time. The most popular girl in school. Has alot of admirers. Other girls are jealous of her. She and Casper are considered the most popular couple in school. Has afternoon classes. Despite her power she likes to use public transportation and only reads minds when needed. Supports LGBT+. Works the Morning shift at Whistle café.

Name:  
Lisa  
Age:  
19  
Status:  
Single  
Gender:  
Girl  
Sexuality:  
Straight   
Dating:  
None  
Species:  
Devil, Wolf, Fox hybrid  
Type:  
Very Rare  
Power:  
Illusion, and Seeing into the future  
Siblings:  
Liam, Lucas  
Additional info:   
Usually hangs out with her other group of friends. Is Younger than Liam by 1 month. Is half-siblings with Liam. The second oldest in the group but usually joins her other group of friends. Has afternoon classes . Supports LGBT+. Works the morning shift at Starbucks. Liam's dad went out of a toxic relationship and had a baby with Lisa's mom which was a month after Liam was made and Lucas is their youngest sibling being 7 years of age as of now.

Name:  
Fred  
Age:  
18  
Status:  
Secretly Dating  
Gender:  
Boy  
Sexuality:  
Bisexual  
Dating:  
Kat  
Species:  
Devil, Torquoise Cat hybrid  
Type:  
Rare  
Power:  
Time freezing and Phasing  
Siblings:  
Felix, Kyle, Kai, Katie, Mars  
Additional info:  
Twins with Mars, Older by 10 minutes. Fred and Mars are the middle children. Dances to music in his free time. Has afternoon classes. Is almost the same as Mars. Works the night shift with Liam at Starbucks.

Name:  
Liam   
Age:  
19  
Status:  
Secretly Dating   
Dating:  
Mars  
Species:  
Wolf, Red Devil hybrid  
Type:  
Rare  
Power:  
The Sun and Fire  
Siblings:  
Lisa, Lucas  
Additional info:  
Is the oldest in the group. Older than Lisa by 1 month. Is half siblings with Lisa. Supports LGBT+. Helps in composing music with Mars in his free time. Has afternoon classes. Helps the whole group with their school work when needed. Works the night shift at Starbucks. Liam's dad went out of a toxic relationship and had a baby with Lisa's mom which was a month after Liam was made and Lucas is their Youngest sibling being 7 years of age as of now.

Name:  
Casper  
Age:  
19   
Status:  
Openly Dating   
Gender:  
Boy  
Sexuality:  
Straight  
Dating:  
Angel  
Species:  
Fox, Devil hybrid   
Type:  
Rare  
Power:  
Invisibility and Telekinesis   
Siblings:  
None  
Additional info:  
Is the fifth oldest but is considered as the fourth because of Lisa. Plays video games or Dances in his free time. Most popular Boy in school. Has a bunch of girls swooning over him. Other boys are jealous of him. Him and Angel are considered the most popular couple in school. Supports LGBT+. Works the morning shift at Astrology café

Group Name:  
Vipers  
Members:  
Liam  
Lisa  
Clara  
Angel  
Casper  
Kat  
Fred  
Mars  
Sandra  
Leader:  
Mars  
Ages:  
18-19  
Additional info:  
If your nice to them their aura is like this:

If your mean to them their aura is like this:

Dagger Line:  
Fred and Kat  
Gun Line:  
Liam and Mars  
Sword Line:  
Angel and Casper  
Katana Line:  
Lisa,Clara,and Sandra

Name:  
Nate  
Age:  
19  
Status:  
Single  
Gender:  
Boy  
Sexuality:  
Straight   
Dating:  
None  
Species:  
Devil and Cyborg  
Type:  
Very rare  
Power:  
Wealth and Smarts  
Siblings:  
None  
Additional info:  
Is cousins with Felix, Kai , Fred, Mars, Kyle, Katie. The first cyborg to ever be made. Dropped out of school. Is handleing all the computer & phone companies. The youngest business man in the world.


	4. sᴇᴀsᴏɴ 1 ᴇᴘɪsᴏᴅᴇ 1

Mars's P.O.V.

(Mars  
 _Liam_  
 _ **Vincent**_  
 _Nate_  
 **Background Characters**  
Time skips and descriptions  
 _ **Author**_ )

"C'mon Liam we gotta kill someone and this is harder cause it's in my cousins lab"

_"_ _Yea Yea I'll kill the guy swiftly and you'll be look out cause the employees there trust you"_

"Ya know it ain't easy killing someone when you gotta hack the cctv,make sure noone gets in the room,and stall the employees"

_"Yea Yea i know it ain't easy Mars but you_ _gotta_ _relax bro, chill"_

"Ok lets do this"

*A few hours of hacking the CCTV*

"Ugh this is so fudging tiring"

_"Need help?"_

"Yes Please"

_"What do you need help with?"_

"I can't crack the fire wall, I need to get the password but since Nate's a Cyborg it probably has a confusing password"

_"Do you know things he keeps from everyone"_

"Well duh, yes ofcourse I know he is my cousin after all"

_"Hmm try your name then your birthday maybe that's the password"_

"Been there, done that. It didn't work I even tried his real name and it still didn't work"

_"Uhh do you know his birthday"_

"Yea duh"

_"Try NSL then his birthday"_

"Uhh ok sure"

*After inserting it*

"Holy Oh mah Gawd it said that I was close and that I only had 1more chance until it'll shut down my computer"

_"Well shoot I got no more ideas"_

"And I just got one"

*After inserting her idea*

"I got in Liam, now let's get you inside the building"

_"Got it, let's go to the back part of the building in our car"_

"Ok let's go"

*At the back of the building*

_"Soooo, how are we gunna get in"_

"The ventilation...... Well you're gunna go through the vent, I'm gunna go through the front door"

_"What the hell! Why??"_

"First of all. Shut up I don't want you to blow our cover  
Second of all. Cause I'm the owners cousin you dumdum"

_"Ughh fine, give me the map to the room where the guy is"_

"Gladly" *Hands him the map*

"Ok bye bye I'm gunna go in now"

_"Yea Yea bye"_

*I kiss him on the cheek*

*I go into the building*

**"Hello Ma'am"**

"Don't be so formal call me Mars"

**"Mars? No No No that's too informal please, I'll just call you miss."**

"Ok suit yourself but if you may please excuse me I have to go somewhere"

**"Why ofcourse Ma'am"**

*When I finally get to the room*

_"Took you long enough"_

"Puh-lease it's not like I visit here often"

_"Why not?"_

"Cause its hard being a leader of kids who play with their weapons when they're left alone, On my own"

_"Then why not let me be the assistant"_

"You hahaha No. Let's do the mission already alright whiney boi"

_"Alright ok ok"_

"There he is. I'm gunna get him while you get the stuff ready"

_"Got it boss"_

*After killing him and disposing the body*

_"Finally we're done, let's go home"_

"Na-ah-ah we still gotta clean the blood"

_"Fine pass me the cloth"_

"Ok"

*After cleaning*

"Ok now its time to go"

_"Yes........ How will I get back up to the vent? "_

"You don't"

_"What do you mean?"_

"You're going to come with me to my office aka my private room in the building"

_"Oh cool ok let's go then"_

*When we got to the room*

"Ahh it's been a while since I've been here"

_"Hey are we gunna stay the night here"_

"Oh no ofcourse not we're gonna get out from the widow and the employees will think I got kidnapped" *I say sarcastically*

_"Oh ok"_

"Oh my god. Yes we're going to stay the night here and you better thank God that we don't have school today or that we don't have work alright"

_"Alright........ But where am I gunna sleep?"_

"The floor and I get the bed"

_"Why not the foldable bed that's also a couch?"_

"Because all my weapons are in there..... Don't ask me why and yes I know I could have put it in the walk in closet

_" Uhmm ok Good night Mars"_

"Good night Liam"

*3 A.M.*

_"Hey Mar"_

"Yea"

_"Have you slept at all?"_

"Nope"

_"Can I uhh maybe--"_

"Yes Iam, you can"

_"Thanks Mar"_

*Gets on the bed but on the very edge*

"Hey Iam"

_"Yeah?"_

"You sure you wanna sleep on the very edge of the bed, I mean you could fall out of it or maybe--"

_"Yes Mars I want to sleep on the edge of the bed and also is Mars caring for me?"_ (In a teasing tone)

"What no ofcourse not you could fall all you want I won't care"

_"Ok Mars, good night_ _"_

*At 5 A.M.*

*Third Person P.O.V.*

While Liam and Mars were sleeping Mars hugged Liam in her sleep and they cuddled until they or atleast one of them woke up

*At 8 A.M.*

*Liam's P.O.V.*

Once I woke up I noticed something on my chest and then I saw that it was Mars. Now a normal person would get flustered but it was normal for me since we we're friends since the end of Freshman Year and because she goes to me when she can't sleep. So I just went in the closet to get one of her baggy clothes and got in the shower to bathe. When I got out she was already awake and her hair was a mess..... Cute.

*Third person P.O.V.*

_"Hey,Good morning bed head"_

"Hey Early bird"

_"Get ready we have to get going"_

"Can we eat first?"

_"You can, I can't since your cousin's employees don't know I'm here"_

"Alright I'll give you some food later"

_"Thanks"_

*After Mars fixed her hair and got food for Liam and Herself*

"Hey, I'm back"

_"Hi"_

"Let's eat?"

_"Mmmhmm"_

*After they ate*

_"Meet you at the car Mars"_

"You too"

*Mars's P.O.V.*

"ByeBye"

**"BaiBai Ma'am"**

**_"Bye Mars"_ **

"Bye Vin"

I noticed a file Vincent was holding... It was my file... And with it was the proof that I killed someone

"Hey Vin"

**_"Yeah?"_ **

"What's that?" *I say pointing to the file*

**_"Oh it's the killers profile with proof that the person killed people, you know the one that's been going 'round town"_ **

"Oh cool, when are you gunna tell Nate?"

**_"Tomorrow. Why do you ask?"_ **

"Oh, I'm just asking for no reason"

*When I got outside*

Once I got outside I immediately texted Liam about this.

*When they were in the apartment*

"Now we wait"

_"I'll make sure the weapons are ready then hide in the shadows"_

"I'll stay for look out"

*Couple of minutes later*

*Third Person P.O.V.*

Vincent opens the door and goes in then Mars immediately closes it. Then she gets the file, folded it then put it in her pocket.

"Liam, Now!"

Liam grabs the gun then shoots Vincent in the head

Once they were sure that he was dead they cleaned up all the blood but Liam had trouble disposing the body so he asked Mars for help...... But they didn't lock the door..... And little did they know Nate was only a few steps until he was at the door.

_** TBC ** _


	5. sᴇᴀsᴏɴ 1 ᴇᴘɪsᴏᴅᴇ 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so ummm like I realized that the way I wrote the first episode was wrong soo I'm going to use a different way of writing the dialogs now ok sooo yeah

***Third Person P.O.V.***

**Recap:**  
They killed Vin but forgot to lock the door and little did they know that Nate was just a few steps until he was at the door

***Mars's P.O.V.***

While Liam and I were disposing the body we heard the door open so we froze........ It was Nate.

"Liam put the body in the bag now I'll handl-".

"WHAT THE HELL MARS!?!?" I heard Nate say interrupting me.

"U-uhh I-i can explain Nate" I said.

"EXPLAIN WHAT? THAT YOU BASICALLY MURDERED MY- NO _OUR_ FRICKEN COUSIN... IN MY OWN HOUSE... AND THAT YOU AND YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND OVER THERE ARE ACTUALLY THE MURDERERS THAT HAVE BEEN GOING AROUND TOWN HUH?!?!" Nate screamed outraged.

"Dude chill we can-" Liam was saying before Nate interrupted by saying this.

"YOU CAN WHAT---- YOU KNOW WHAT JUST GET OUT".

"OK we'll get out in a minut--".

"JUST GET OUT!!!!! " Nate said.

"YEAH WE WILL YOU CYBORG YOU JUST HAVE TO WAI--" I screamed before Nate interrupted by saying--well screaming

"GET OUT OF MY FACE AND HOUSE YOU FREAKS".

After screaming at us he just pushed us out of the door and locked it.

***Liam's P.O.V.***

After Nate pushed us out I grabbed my gun put some bullets in and got it ready.

"What are you doing Liam? " Mars asked.

"Well no witnesses right." I said as a reply.

"No Liam we dont need to kill Nate" Mars said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I know him, He's not going to tell anyone until it breaks him or if it's just to much to handle and He's our only hope of getting out of this without anyone knowing aside from us alright. So trust me on this, ok?" She answered.

"Alright Mars I'll trust you. I always will anyways" I said but I whispered the last sentence just enough so she won't hear it.

"Thanks Liam.Now let's go home I'm tired" she said.

"Yeah Let's go" I replied

So we got to the car, went home and acted like nothing just happened as always. We've done this so much already that we just got used to it, ever since that first mission I did when I just got in the team. But it was also the first time for me and about the third or fourth time for Mars and the others, so after a few more missions we all got used to it.

When we got home I saw Mars was kinda nervous so I went up to her before going out of the car and whispered in her ear  
"Hey, it's going to be fine alright, remember what you said to me the first time I started, that it would be alright, well I want you to remember that ok" then I kissed her cheek afterwards then I looked at he seeing that she calmed down

"Thanks Liam. 143"

"143 too Mars"

Then we got out of the car and into HQ that looked like a normal house but under all that was actually a tunnel going to the real HQ.

When we actually got to HQ we saw all our friends there waiting for us.

***Mars's P.O.V.***

"Hey Lovebirds" I said to Angel and Casper on the couch cuddling. Then I sent a wink to them.

"Hi Mars" They said in unison back to me. And also winked back

"Hi Oppa" I said to Fred and did finger guns to him.

"Hey Sis" He answered back and did finger guns to me Aswell.

"Hi Lynn" I said to Kat and did the rock and roll sign to her.

"Hey X" She said back to me and also did the rock and roll sign back.

"Hi Sandra, Clara, and well well well look who we got here, hands up for our guest of honor Lisaaaaa" after that introduction a round of applause was given then a round of laughter Aswell. 

"Hello to you too Mars" she replied and we high-fived.

After Liam also greeted our friends and his sister. I told them that we would have a meeting right at the moment so we all gathered around and they asked what this meeting was all about.

"OK, OK guys be quiet alright. Now as you all know it is Sunday which means that we all have work tomorrow and school alright. Now I held this meeting so that you forgetful children of mine and brother won't forget. Ok let's start:  
Clara and Casper you have morning shift at Astrology cafe from 6am to 12pm tomorrow and classes at 1pm to 8pm so you guys have an hour break for lunch and to do the homework you guys didn't do or to copy notes.   
Lisa you have the same schedule as them but instead you're going to work at Starbucks.   
Angel you have morning shift at Whistle cafe, Sandra you also have morning shift but it's at Lights cafe and after your shifts it's the same schedule for school.   
Liam and Fred you have night shift at Starbucks from 12am to 6am so you have 3 hours and 20 minutes break from school to your shift so you should use that time to do homework and it's the same schedule for school.   
Kat you have night shift Aswell and at the same time, but you work at Lights cafe and you also have the same schedule for school.   
As for me it's the same schedule for school and night shift at the same time as Kat and Liam but I work at You Can STAY cafe.   
Got that?"

They all nod their heads yes and My dear brother asked if there were any more announcements and i said yes.

"Now for other announcements. Clara and Sandra you guys will get a mission today and after that mission you may or may not go to Lisa's HQ. Lisa your phone is ringing its probably Gracelynn and the others also say hi to them for us please,thanks.Liam lets go to our room now we have to get info about who Clara and Sandra are going to kill next."

***When we got to our room***

Once Liam and I got to our room I went to my loptop and immediately started working, It was still early in the day though so i took my time. After a few hours though i started to get sleepy. Liam noticed this though.

"Go to sleep Mars I'll take over " Liam said

"No. i need to finish this so Clara and Sandra can get the mission over with" i replied to him

"I know that you need to finish it Mars, but you have to rest to and relax, we wouldnt want a leader thats so stressed and tired that she cant function properly now do we?" He replied back to me.

"No.You guys wouldnt like that at all" I replied

"Then go to bed Mars I'll take over" he said

"Alright I'll go to sleep" i replied

When my head and body hit the bed a wave of fatigue hit me so I slept faster that usual.

***After a few Hours***

I woke up to someone calling me on my phone so i answered without looking at who was calling me 

"Hello?" I said with my voice rough and a bit lower than usual because i just woke up

"Mars?" once i heard that voice i knew who it was immediately. It was Clara

"Yeah Clara?" I said

"Can you come and get us now from Lisa's place we're getting bored" Clara said

"Yeah alright just wait for a few minutes"I told her then ended the call

After I ended the call I went to Angel,Clara,Sandra,and Caspers room annd set their alarms to 5am except for Angel's alarm i set hers to 4am so that she had time to cook our meals.I did this silently cause they were already asleep for their shifts tomorrow.After i did that i looked at the time and saw that it was already a bit late so I woke up Liam then got him to change after that we went to get Clara and Sandra. A few minutes later we got to Lisa's place,we got Sandra and Clara after I thanked her crew for taking care of them. When Liam was driving us home i noticed that Sandra and Clara were asleep they must have been tired from playing and cause of the mission they did. I let them sleep since they both had morning shift tomorrow, then i set them to a comfortable position,after i did that i set my head on the window and slowly let sleep take over my body.

***Liam's P.O.V***

Once we got to HQ i looked at the passenger side and the back seats and saw that the girls were sleeping so the first thing I did was to grab Fred and Kat,since we were night shifts we were used to sleeping late.So they helped me carry them,so i carried Mars, Fred carried Sandra,and Kat carried Clara, after we put them in their beds we all said our goodnights and went to sleep. Well actually.... we changed their clothes first before going to sleep,actually Fred and Kat changed their clothes while I was just there in the living room watching a show so uhhhhh basically Fred changed Mars's clothes while Kat changed Sandra and Clara's clothes. 

_** TBC ** _


End file.
